


Rally

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pholia and Vajra are there too, but it's all in the bg, implied Anne/Grea, mentions of Cucouroux and Camieux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: The air is still thick with heat and ash, but no other enemies appear.  It seems that the battles have finally come to an end.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Rally

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in mind well before the actual water gw, but I figured I should finish it before the next gw in late June...  
> And also thanks to everyone who listened to me ramble about this story months before actually writing it, lol

Despite all of their combined attacks, the flaming suits of armor seem almost endless. Silva readies her gun, preparing for another round of fighting, and takes aim at the nearest monster. She lines up the shot, finger curling on the trigger, when a voice suddenly calls out. 

“Oh, stars that fill the skies, shine upon this world.” 

A serene smile appears on Europa’s face as she steps forward and unleashes an attack. A torrent of water rushes forth, surrounding the enemies and sending them flying in various directions. A cacophony of noises fills the battleground as the flames are extinguished and the suits of armor crash back to the ground. The force of the blow catches the others off guard and they all freeze, staring at the crumpled heaps of metal that lie before them.

Silence settles around the group and everyone seems to hold their breath. Silva continues to scan the area around the crew, searching for any signs that the monsters may still be lurking around. The air is still thick with heat and ash, but no other enemies appear. It seems that the battles have finally come to an end. 

Slowly things begin to return to normal. 

Lyria is the first one to break the silence. A nervous laugh escapes and she wobbles slightly, nearly falling to her knees. Djeeta and Vyrn are quick to steady her, helping Lyria to regain her footing. A bashful expression appears on Lyria’s face as they fuss over her and Silva cannot help but smile at the scene before her. Silva watches as their captain playfully ruffles Lyria’s hair and Vyrn pats her shoulder, thoughts drifting back to those waiting for her on the ship.

The past seven days have felt just a little lonely without Cucouroux’s endless ideas or Camieux’s excited energy surrounding her. And, if she’s being honest, the absence of Song’s warm smile has only made the loneliness more apparent. Being able to travel with them aboard the Grandcypher has spoiled her a bit. 

A rush of warmth fills her as Silva thinks of the promise Song had made to watch over her sisters while she was away. Despite the distance, it did help to know that they had each other while she was away. Silva’s hand drifts towards the pocket inside her jacket and she glances over her shoulder, taking note of the other crew members. 

Anne seems to be in a world of her own as she holds a bashful Grea. Vajra is listening with rapt attention as Pholia speaks. Europa has drifted off towards the nearby lake. And Djeeta and Vyrn seem to be alternating between teasing each other and trying to make Lyria laugh. 

No one is paying attention to her at the moment.

Fingers brush against the edges of a worn photograph and Silva carefully pulls it free from inside her jacket. Her expression softens as she takes in each detail yet again. Silva doesn’t think she will ever tire of seeing her sisters grinning as they hug Song close. Her eyes drift toward Song, her smile growing as she recalls the happy laughter that was captured in that moment.

A light tap to her shoulder interrupts Silva’s thoughts and she turns to find herself face to face with a very happy puppy. Silva blinks, not quite realizing that Djeeta is peeking at her from behind the puppy until a very familiar laugh reaches her ears. Clumsily pressing the picture to her chest, Silva already knows it’s too late when she sees the mischief dancing in Djeeta’s eyes.

“That picture looks awfully familiar.” Djeeta shifts to cuddle the puppy close as she leans forward with a knowing smile. “Though I think the one Song had was just a little different.”

“They were a gift from Korwa.” Silva averts her gaze, trying to ignore the sudden heat in her cheeks. The picture that Song has includes her as well. 

Djeeta giggles. “She does have an eye for these things, doesn’t she?”

Silva nods, not quite trusting herself to speak.

Setting the puppy down, Djeeta places her hands on her hips and grins. “You know, I think I could make the clean up go extra quick if I can manage to gather some helping hands.” 

Before she can even pull out her weapon, Djeeta is soon surrounded by various animals. Dogs and birds are fairly common, but Silva definitely was not expecting to see a bear assist with things. Silva can only watch with wide eyes as Djeeta greets each of them in turn and they happily begin to help clear the area. 

Once all the tasks are assigned, Djeeta turns to Silva with a wink. “We might even be able to return while Song still has plenty of time to spare.”

“I’d like that.” Silva shakes her head, a quiet laugh escaping. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If only playable Europa could wreck the fire enemies as much as she wrecks my earth team in the daily raids


End file.
